


It Makes Me Happy to See You Happy

by DonRicci



Series: That One Post-Avengers Arrowfrost+Thor 'Verse That Needs a Better Title [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Also feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Well a lot of one kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d had to grab Thor, had to take those two steps forward, spin him around, and kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Makes Me Happy to See You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This refers to events that aren't in any fic I've yet written. This is the second time Clint and Thor have kissed in this 'verse. The first was a heat of the moment, post-battle sort of thing, but at this point both of them have been in a relationship with Loki for quite some time, just not with each other.

The first time he kisses Thor after that he doesn’t know he’s going to do it until his hand is already curled in Thor’s hair and his tongue is seeking entrance to the god’s mouth. Thor seems just as surprised as he is, but doesn’t push him away, just pushes him back against the wall, taking control of the kiss.

Thor isn’t someone he’s really thought about kissing much, even after their first kiss the other day. He’s always thought the god was kind of silly, seen him in a comedic perspective. He never really took Thor seriously, thought of him as compassionate, never thought of him as someone who might kiss someone, or have sex with someone, but he obviously is, because Thor is good at this.

It hadn’t even been a big thing that had set him off. He’d just been watching Thor talk to Loki, not listening to what they were saying, just leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Thor had said something to Loki, and Loki had laughed. Actually laughed, and thumped Thor’s chest with one hand, nothing but happiness and amusement written over his face, and it had set Thor off laughing too.

And he’d had to grab Thor, had to take those two steps forward, spin him around, and kiss him. And Thor is kissing back, almost enough to be called rough, but when Thor pulls back enough to speak his voice was soft. “I like you, Clint. I have hope this will become a regular part of our lives.”

He’s smiling but his tone is serious, Clint hadn’t thought it possible for Thor to speak this way, though he’s sure Loki has had centuries of experience with it. “I like you too, Thor.”

He wraps an arm around Thor’s shoulders and presses another quick kiss to the god’s lips before looking past Thor to where Loki is watching them, loneliness beginning to seep in around the edges of Clint’s mind. Clint smiles at Loki and beckoned him over and, after a long pause, Loki comes to stand next to them, not quite sure what he’s supposed to do here.

Clint just wraps his other arm around Loki’s shoulders, he and Thor shifting to accommodate him almost without thought. “We’re not going to abandon you.” He assures Loki, though he knows the words don’t mean much without actions to back them up, so he tightens his grip on Loki. It would take a lot of time to get used to this, but they would, eventually. They only had centuries to do it in…


End file.
